The plasma display apparatus typically comprises a pair of forward and backward insulation substrates arranged opposed to each other to form a discharge space therebetween, said discharge space containing a gaseous mixture of He with a trace of Xenon and others, a group of stripe-shaped electrodes on the opposed surfaces of said insulation substrates, said stripe-shaped electrodes being arranged to form a matrix pattern in said discharge space, said matrix parting said discharge space into a plurality of discharge gas containing sub-spaces, each intersection between said stripe-shaped electrodes corresponding to a pixel, and a fluorescent film in each of said sub-spaces.
More particularly, as shown in FIG. 8, the forward insulation substrate 1 is formed of sheet glass, with the internal surface thereof including a film-type light-blocking mask 2 formed thereon and first stripe-shaped electrodes 3 arranged side by side on the internal surface of the substrate 1 in one direction, these electrodes 3 functioning as anodes. The internal surface of the other or backward substrate 4 is similarly formed of sheet glass and the internal surface thereof includes second stripe-shaped electrodes 7 arranged to extend in a direction perpendicular to the lengths of the first electrodes 3, these electrodes 7 functioning as cathodes. The first and second electrodes 3, 7 are separated from each other by dielectric partitions 8. A dot-like discharge area 9 is formed at each of the intersections between the first and second electrodes 3, 7. The discharge area 9 contains a discharge gas containing Xenon. A dot-like fluorescent film 10 for color display is formed on the surface of each of the second electrodes 3.
Each of the partitions 8 is formed to have a thickness ranged between 100 microns and 200 microns by repeated thick-film printing of insulation paste. The discharge gas is a two-component mixture gas containing He and Xe, a three-component mixture gas containing He, Xe and any other suitable component or a single gas (e.g. Xe). The discharge gas is sealed within the corresponding discharge area 9 under the pressure of 10 to 500 Torr., depending on the composition thereof.
Such a plasma display apparatus of the prior art was provided by repeating the thick film process to form partitions having a thickness ranged between 100 microns and 600 microns on an insulation substrate to define a plurality of dot-like discharge areas thereon or by performing the thick film printing process to form partitions as described, applying a paste containing silver in a groove surrounded and defined by said partitions, and firing the paste to form a group of electrodes. Thereafter, a fluorescent material is placed and fired in a recess formed by said partitions to form a fluorescent member covering one of the electrodes (i.e. one disposed on the backside of the substrate). When these frontside and backside substrates are superposed on each other, sealing, discharging and other gases are sealed therebetween to complete a plasma display apparatus.
The prior art process requires too many producing steps which would reduce the mass-producibility and increase the manufacturing cost. Since the electrodes, partitions and others are formed by repeating the thick-wall printing and firing steps, possible dot pitch is limited. The thickness of film must be controlled with high accuracy. Further, the substrates must be superposed and fixed to each other with a high precision.